Di Balik Tarian
by flora aphroditte
Summary: Dulu dia hanya seorang gadis penari lugu. Sebuah ide yang muncul di benakku tentang penyebab sikap skeptis Violet terhadap para pria termasuk Sanji. Sayangnya karakter Violet belum masuk daftar di sini. Mentioned Sanji dan Doflamingo.


**Disclaimer: One piece, Violet dan karakter lainnya bukan punyaku.**

**000**

Dan kemeriahan pun berakhir saat sang penari cantik undur diri dari hadapan penonton. Violet bergegas menuruni tangga, malam itu dia berencana untuk memberikan kejutan pada seorang teman istimewanya. Mereka sudah saling mengenal selama dua tahun. Meski seringkali mengalami percekcokkan yang tidak jelas, mereka tetap berteman. Pernah suatu ketika Violet menyatakan cinta pada orang itu, tapi ditolak. Tapi entah kenapa orang itu seperti memberikan harapan pada sang penari mungil itu. Beberapa kali dia pernah mengatakan rindu pada Violet dan pada sifat marahnya.

XXX

Persis di depan sebuah restoran sang penari cantik itu berhenti. Dia tahu pasti orang yang dicarinya ada di tempat makan itu. Tanpa ragu-ragu Violet memasukki restoran, hanya untuk mendapati orang yang dicarinya sedang bermesraan dengan seorang temannya. Pria itu memang bukan miliknya, tapi ironisnya yang menghancurkan harapan Violet tak lain dan tak bukan orang yang mengaku sebagai temannya.

"Selamat kalian memang serasi kau play boy dan dia penghianat," Kata Violet ketika menghampiri keduanya.

"Memang apa salahku? Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku," Jawab lelaki itu.

Violet meninggalkan tempat itu dengan linangan air ata di pipinya.

XXX

Beberapa hari kemudian ketika Violet sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk pertunjukkan, pria itu menghampirinya.

Gadis penari itu masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian sebelum itu. Tapi pria itu menghampirinya dengan tenang seolah tanpa masalah.

"Aku rindu sifat marahmu," Seru pria itu.  
Kata-kata itu selalu bisa membuat sang penari luluh hatinya, tapi tidak malam itu. Violet sudah merasa cukup, dia jera dengan semua sikap pria itu yang mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Persetan denganmu," kata makian itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Dia sudah terlanjur sakit, sangat sakit.

XXX

Di tengah pertunjukkan tari tiba-tiba musik berhenti. Dari pengeras suara terdengar suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi Violet. Itu adalah suara pria itu yang mematahkan hatinya. Pria itu mencaci dan memaki sang penari di hadapan para penonton, dia mengatakan begtu banyak hal buruk tentang Violet. Dia terpaksa turun panggung dengan rasa malu.

XXX

Kesokkan harinya Violet mengirim pesan meminta penjelasan, mendesakknya untuk meminta maaf. Tapi pria itu tidak pernah melakukannya. Dia bahkan mengatakan bahwa sang penari bukanlah orang yang cukup penting untuk medapat permintaan maaf. Dia bahkan berujar bahwa dia tidak bersalah (dia mecaci maki orang di depan umum). Entah bagaimana orang-orang justru menyalahkan Violet, mungkin karena lelaki itu termasuk golongan penting di masyarakat.

XXX

Keesokkan harinya Violet mendapat pesan dari seorang yang mengenal nya dan juga pria itu. Orang itu juga menyalahkan sang penari, dalam pesannya dia mengatakkan bahwa Violet lah yang memancing teman prianya untuk memakinya. Dan jika gadis itu tidak manghentikkan tindakkan 'provokatif' nya (padahal Violet hanya menuntut permintaan maaf) dia akan memastikan Violet mendapat balasan yang setimpal.

Gadis penari itu kesal, "Dia tidak mengerti akan kujelaskan padanya."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara," Dia mengerti, apa kau tidak tahu orang yang mengirimkan pesan itu adalah saudara dari pria yang kau cintai. Mereka bersekongkol untuk menjatuhkanmu. Sejak awal mereka hanya menganggap ini sebagai permainan. Kau hanya dijadikan mainan mereka."

"Kau bohong, itu tidak benar. Lagi pula kau itu siapa? Beraninya mencampuri urusanku."

Sesosok pria berjubah hitam muncul dari kegelapan, "Aku Gladius, dan aku berani bertaruh atas kebenaran perkataanku sebelumnya."

"Bagaimana mungkin, kau tidak akan bisa melihat hati seseorang," Violet menyanggah.

Gladius mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya, itu buah yang sangat aneh.

"Ini adalah Giro giro no mi buah iblis yang memungkinkan orang yang memakannya dapat menerawang segalanya, baik secara harafiah maupun kiasan. Jika kau berani, makan nuah ini dan gunakan kekuatannya pada orang-orang itu. Tapi karena ini sebuah pertaruhan, jika aku benar ada harga yang harus kau bayar. Tapi kalau aku salah kau bebas pergi dengan kekuatan hebat dari Giro giro no mi ini."

Tanpa ragu lagi Violet memakan buah aneh itu, ternyata rasanya juga sangat tidak enak.

XXX

Setelah mendapat penjelasan singkat dari Galdius tentang kekuatan buah giro giro no mi sang penari pergi mencari sasarannya. Kekuatan barunya memmudahkan melakukan pencarian. Sesampainya di sebuah bangunan dia berhenti lalu menggunakan kekuatan buah setannya. Violet membentuk lingkaran di sebelah matanya untuk melihat kedua orang yang dicarinya di dalam sebuah ruangan. Pengguna kekuatan giro giro no mi membuat satu lagi lingkaran dengan jarinya untuk menerawang pikiran mereka. Violet jatuh tersungkur, apa yang dikatkan Gladius memang benar. Sejak awal pria yang dicintainya itu mengajaknya berkenalan untuk mempermainkannya. Pria itu berusaha menunjukkan pada saudaranya kehebatan dalam menaklukan wanita. Dan pria yang satunya lagi berperan sebagai pria bijak yang seolah tahu segalanya. Dengan begitu dia bisa ikut menjatuhkan Violet di mata khalayak ramai.

XXX

Dua tahun kemudian Violet menari di sebuah panggung, kali ini dia menjalankan sebuah misi. Setelah kalah taruhan dari Gladius dia harus menjadi anak buah Doflaminggo untuk membayar buah setan yang dimakannya. Dia diperintahkan untuk menjebak Sanji 'sang kaki hitam' seorang kru bajak laut topi jerami. Gadis itu tidak lagi senaif dulu. Setelah apa yang dialaminya Violet bertekad untuk tidak lagi memberika kepercayaan maupun hatinya pada pria manapun. Dalam benaknya pria yang akan ditemuinya sama saja dengan pria yang mempermainkannya dulu. Dia telah kandas, terluka dan trauma. Hatinya tidak lagi utuh.

**000**

**Cuma menulis apa yang ada di benakku tentang alasan Violet tidak mempercayai Sanji pada awal pertemuan mereka. Mohon reviewnya ya.**


End file.
